Tha Fire Freestyle
Tha Fire Freestyle 'is a song from Lil Flexer and Yung Spiderboi55. It was included in the Lil Flexer album, Ice! Lyrics Yung Spiderboi55 Hello there, Spiderboi green shirt 55, you know I’m the best rapper Swag Esketit! Ay, yuh 1: Yung Spiderboi55 Look at me right now, I’m wearing that green shirt Everyone knows, I like to eat Eating food is my favorite hobby I am the best Whatever I say is so cool, I’m just like a tiger I’m endangered, but I’m still fire Look at me, I’m a ventilation unit Everyone knows I’m always cool, when I’m heating, and I’m spitting fire Like a snake, I slither right through your babe Ay, I’m like a monkey right now Ay, look Look, I’m eating the carrots now Look at my vision, it’s so good ‘cause I eat so much carrots You don’t know, I’m like Mickey Mouse, I go to DisneyLand I’m rich I get all the bitches I have swag Look at me now, I am like a bear Look at me, I am a moose I’m endangered, but I am the best rapper And my shit is so fire My freestyles are the best Your freestyles are the best You just wear a vest You can’t even sing the rest Everyone knows I can talk so fast Everyone knows I can rap so fast Everyone knows I will copy another rapper” “Err-err-err-err: onomatopoeia, oh” Look, like I’m like a pillowcase Look at me, I’m like Lil Toenail But I’m even swaggier Yeah I can get right on the beat after I drop my headphones right now I can talk like I’m a picture frame My picture frames are everywhere You don’t even know how to talk to me My freestyles are so shit But they are amazing You can’t even talk to me I always look like I’m wearing a suit But you can’t talk to me, ‘cause I am the best [Interlude: Yung Spiderboi55 & ''Lil Flexer] Where did, where’d the beat go Switch it up! ''Yeah, Gucci Guy, Gucci Guy '' Gucci Guy Gucci Guy' 2: Lil Flexer I got my bowl I got my bowl I got my bowl I got my bowl I got my hand Hand on my bowl I got my bowl I got my bowl Yeah, yeah, I got ice on my wrist Yeah, yeah, yeah Ice on my chain Yo, yo, yo Ice on my nose Yo, yeah Yeah, yeah, yeah Ice on my moose Yeah, yeah, yeah Ice on my moose Ice on my goose Ice on my moose Ice on my tiger Ice on my fire Ice on my fire Yeah, yeah, yo Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah Ice on my sock Ice on my sock Ice on my foot Ice on my Ice on my foot Ice on my foot Ice on my foot Ice on my foot Smellin’ my foot Smellin’ my foot Smellin’ my foot Smellin’ my foot Smellin’ my foot Got my bowl Got my bowl Got my bowl Got my bowl Got my bowl Now, now! Got my sock Got my bowl Got my hand on my bowl Got my hand on my bowl Got my hand on my moose Got my hand on my goose Got my hand on my, everything Yung Spiderboi55 Hey Gucci, let me get back on the beat Yeaahhhh 3: Yung Spiderboi55 Green is my favorite color I like watching anime Anime is the best Don’t talk to me I’m a weeaboo and I’m very proud of it Come to Anime Club today if you have no life Come in to the anime Come on, everybody knows I watch hentai Everybody knows I’m so cool Look at me now, I’m rapping “ah ooh ah ah ah du du ah du du du” Everyone knows, look at my wrist Look at my punching skills Everyone knows I’m like Muhammad Ali Look at me, Muhammad Ali Look at ‘em Look at me punch so hard Ah, hard, hard, hard Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh! I’m doin’ so hard Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah My dick so hard Yeah Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah Ay, ay, ay, ay Oh, oh, oh, ay, ay, ay Everything I do is like a box It’s four-cornered But everything I do is like a box It’s so good at distortion Everyone knows, I’m like a monkey I’m like a snake, I’m like a pillow I’m so good I can be anything I want Because I’m so cool Unkle Adams is my friend Look at me so now Yeah, oh, yeah I play basketball in the 6 Like my boy Drake Yeah, look at me They wishin', they wishin’ Everyone knows I can rap so fast Don’t even talk to me I, I like memes I like everything I like to slam dunk like basketball, in the hoop Hoop, hoop, hoop Yeah, yeah, you’re all douche Why It Sucks # The lyrics are laughably bad, even for the standards Lil Flexer sets. The lyrics seem to change topic almost every other line, especially on Spiderboi's part where he randomly references Unkle Adams, Anime, Hentai and Drake all in the same verse. # The vocals are very annoying, Flexer abuses autotune and Spiderboi just sounds very whiny and annoying. # The music video is laughably bad, being made in Plotagon and using clips from other music videos. # The obvious product placement for Gucci. Redeeming Quality # The beat is actually decent. Music Video Category:Songs with bad music videos Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Songs with good production Category:Songs with Obvious Product Placement Category:2018 Category:2010s Songs Category:Bad Songs from Horrible Rappers Category:Flex Entertainment releases Category:Lil Flexer Songs Category:Annoying Songs